wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Caelum-Ventus (Caelum)
Please comment if something seems off about Caelum, or if there's something I might need to change for him to be as good of an OC as possible! Caelum-Ventus is a fireborn SkyWing who goes by Caelum. He is the main character in a fanfiction called Burn to Ashes, which is yet to be written. Belongs to Nightblaze757 (Russet, Accipter, Leikki, and Flare also belong to them - just about every other dragon mentioned belongs to people on another site.) Appearance Caelum-Ventus has mostly a normal SkyWing build, but his tail is a tad longer and his wings are also a bit larger. His wings are gold, and turn red-gold near his "arms." He is crimson with darker scattered scales. Caelum has bright, red-gold eyes and a small scar across his snout. His horns and talons are off-white. Personality Caelum a very quick-moving mind that often causes him to be impulsive. He is very protective of his friends, but doesn't like directly attacking dragons, especially with his firescales. WIP Story Pre-Roleplay Caelum had a normal life in the Sky Kingdom with his family until he was six years old and his mother, Accipter, died. That's when the most change happened. Caelum got over it fairly quickly, but that wasn't the same for Flare, his brother. Flare left Pyrrhia in search of more land but hasn't come back. Liekki went back to being a royal guard after Caelum turned seven. For a year, Caelum explored the Sky Kingdom with another SkyWing named Russet. They came across some very, very steep mountains and wanted to explore them, but when they flew closer, a crazed-looking RainWing attacked them. Caelum tried to fight the RainWing off, but in the midst of the battle, Russet died. The RainWing had shifted her scales and turned into a color-replica of Russet, and due to the fog, Caelum attacked the wrong dragon. When Caelum returned to his first den ever, he only got to stay there for a few months before being chosen to be one of the three representatives for the SkyWings for the prophecy. He hadn't heard the prophecy at all, despite all the ruckus when the Queens vanished. He was confused on why he was chosen, but when he really listen to the prophecy, it was obvious why he was chosen. They wanted a fireborn. So he was picked, and sent off to the Rainforest Kingdom where Midnight, the seer, lived. You can read the rest of the story in detail at: http://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/153553 Meet the Dragons Arc When Caelum got there, he was perplexed on the wide array of dragons there. Fang was hyper and fierce, Cactus was hostile and cunning, Midnight seemed terrified and shy, Landslide looked depressed, Splash was really optimistic, and Fig was laid-back. After discussing the Queenless Prophecy and a few introductions, the group reluctantly set off to the steepest mountains in Pyrrhia, home to four deemed insane dragons. Mountains Steep Arc When Caelum arrived at the steepest mountains in the Sky Kingdom with the others, they split into two groups. Caelum arranged a plan to have Cactus and Splash keeping watch while he, Fig, and Fang attacked Strawberry the RainWing and Charcoal the SkyWing, the two insane dragons who lived in the first mountain. The plan didn't exactly go well. Strawberry left a large venom wound in Fang's chest (Luckily, Fig was Strawberry's nephew), and Caelum was brutally injured by Charcoal on his throat. He barely survived and couldn't move his neck much. However, Charcoal and Strawberry were knocked out, leaving the first mountain conquered. Caelum and Fang had time to bond, making small talk and trying not to get any worse while Cactus, Fig and Midnight searched for healing supplies. When they returned, the two injured dragons were given time to rest. Landslide and Midnight tried to find fruits, and Landslide accidentally ate a poisoned mango. This made him go into a deep sleep. Fig cracked another mango open and found it had been injected with NightWing bacteria. While everyone was running about, trying to find healing supplies and food, the other two "insane" dragons, Fogbreather and Lily, snuck into the cavern. Lily tried to grab Fang, who put up enough of a fight until the others took over. Fig lunged for Fogbreather, trapping him in a grip. Cactus and Fig proceeded to question the NightWing about the poisoned mango. Fogbreather told them about his daughter, Dignity, who was part of a group of dragons that was trying to keep the queens hidden. Diamond Spray Delta Arc WIP Frozen Springs Arc WIP The Ice Spire Arc WIP Kingdom of Sand Arc Caelum was ready to go to the Sand Kingdom after learning that the next objective was there - another clue to where the Queens were. Unfortunately... he would never leave the Ice Kingdom. An animus-enchanted dart, sent most likely by Wolverine, was targeting Fang. Out of pure instinct, Caelum lunged in front of the steel dart, which ripped through his windpipe and was lodged inside of him, making him cough up blood while it pooled around him, until he died of blood loss, his last words saying goodbye to Fang. Relationships Fang the IceWing Caelum and Fang have known crushes on each other, but Caelum fears not being able to be there for her. They have a mutual respect for privacy - Caelum hates talking about Russet, and Fang hates to acknowledge the insanity in her mind, so she refrain from mentioning them. Despite regretting dying so young, Caelum wouldn't change how things went down on the Ice Spire. Saving Fang was enough. Cactus the SandWing Caelum and Cactus have come to a tense friendship. Caelum was the first dragon Cactus ever felt real grief for when they died, which means a lot, coming from Cactus. Caelum was very wary of Cactus from the start, and even more so when he tried to kill Fang while everyone slept. It's taken a while but they are alright with each other now. Midnight the NightWing Caelum was saddened when Midnight revealed that the prophecy was false. He had put a lot of trust in it and learning it wasn't real - and more than that, created by Wolverine! - was a huge setback for him. He's glad that Midnight carries the skyfire with her all the time, and Midnight is someone he still considered a friend. Nightflower the Hybrid Caelum didn't get to spend much time with Nightflower before he died. However, he knows that she won't hurt any of his friends, so he's fine with her for the most part. Conflict the Hybrid Caelum feels a natural hostility towards Conflict due to the trust Fang put in him immediately. Despite that, he's hoping that they might be able to become friends someday. Sandstorm the SandWing Caelum has to admit that he doesn't trust Sandstorm, but he's willing to cooperate with him to find the rest of the queens. Landslide the MudWing Caelum doesn't know him very well, but he feels bad for Landslide because he lost his family. Splash the SeaWing Caelum doesn't know her well, but he thinks of her as an acquaintance. Fig the RainWing Caelum doesn't know him well, but he thinks he's cool. Russet the SkyWing Caelum cared for her greatly, but like Fang, he refused to accept he had feelings for her. He thought she was funny and admired her greatly. Caelum and Russet once had mutual crushed they thought were unrequited, although Russet revealed hers moments before her death. Caelum was crushed - no pun intended - by this and it is one of his regrets today. (See picture on the right.) Things That Might Happen During the Ice Spire Arc, the group brought Princess Snowfall back to live after being turned to shards of ice by the Silver Sapphire Necklace. It is a possibility that something similar may happen to Caelum. Quotes "I'll be waiting for you. I will not give up on you. You're all I have now, and I'm not letting you go so easily." -to Fang "Right, and I'm a RainWing." -to Russet "I don't want to go on this quest anymore. I just want Fang to forget about me. I don't want to forget about her, but I'm going to." -thinking to himself "Miss me?" -to a very annoyed Cactus "Protect her. Protect her. PROTECT HER." -thinking to himself Trivia -When I told my friend his past, they said, "CAELUM KILLED RUSSET? Well, that's his love life for you, I guess." -The '-Ventus' part of his name comes from Leikki's brother, named Ventus, who almost died protecting Caelum's and Flare's egg. Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Content (Nightblaze757) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Occupation (Explorer)